


let me be your knight

by efaeria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Knight Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Akaashi Keiji, Pining Bokuto Koutarou, Prince Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efaeria/pseuds/efaeria
Summary: Bokuto took the prince's hand, "I'll take you back!"Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. What could they do? They were both children! And what if his kidnapper suddenly came looking for him and hunted them both down?"No. It's far too dangerous," Akaashi went back to where he was tied up and curled up, "I'm sure Father's knights are already searching for me." Bokuto's eyes twinkled at the mention of knights and jumped, "No! I'm definitely bringing you home, Prince!""Oh?" Akaashi decided to humor him, "Why is that, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto grinned, "Because knights protect princes!" Akaashi had to laugh. "No, knights protect princesses. Didn't you read any fairy tales at all, Bokuto-san?""Besides," Akaashi leveled him with a stare, "You're not a knight.""I could be, though.""Hm?"Bokuto strode up to him and extended a hand, "Let me be your knight, Prince Akaashi."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	let me be your knight

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on my twitter account for BokuAka day, but i thought why not post it here too?
> 
> hope you like it! ♡

**I. Where it all started.**

Akaashi found himself tied up in what seemed to be a small stable. It was too dark to make out his surroundings, but he heard the unmistakable huffing of horses. He had once rode one with his father last summer, and he couldn't forget how happy he was, being carefree…

And now, he was tied up, gagged, with nowhere to go and not even moonlight to aid his vision. Who would do this to a kid? He could already feel the tears welling up... Until, the sound of footsteps came. 

Akaashi sucked in a breath in fear. Could it be the guy who took him?

"Hello?" 

That... didn't sound like someone who would kidnap a kid like him. No. It sounded _young_. "Is anybody there?" It took Akaashi a minute to process what was happening. There was someone who could save him!

Akaashi thrashed around to make noise and the horses in the stable started kicking the walls with their hooves and the kid outside the stable hurriedly opened the stable doors.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" The horse huffed and stared at Akaashi.

The kid blinked and followed the direction of the horse's gaze and was startled to see him, sprawled on the ground, tied and gagged. The kid immediately hurried to him and untied his arms and legs, "Are you okay?!"

Akaashi removed the gag and blinked. He could barely see in the dark but for some reason, this kid's eyes... they were so... " _Bright._ " The kid tilted his head in confusion, "Hm? What was that?" Akaashi shook his head, "It's just, your eyes - they look so bright."

The kid laughed, "It looks like an owl's, right? I get that a lot! It must be weird, huh?" 

It was Akaashi's turn to get confused. _Weird?_

"No. I think they're rather beautiful," he admitted. The kid only blinked. "I, um. Thank you." Akaashi gave him a soft smile, "No problem."

Akaashi stood up and dusted off his pajamas, frowning. He didn't even have any shoes on. "So, what's a kid like you doing in here?" 

Akaashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was taught that as a prince, that was a very rude thing to do. "You don't look any older, you know."

He only puffed out his chest and grinned, "I bet I'm older!" Akaashi didn't get it. So what if he's older? But, he did save Akaashi. It was the least he could do. "Okay. Then, how old are you?" Akaashi watched as the kid scratched the neck of the horse, "I'm 8!"

_Ah. So he really was older._

Akaashi sighed and smiled wryly, "I'm only 7. I guess you really are older, um..?" He knew the age of this kid, but not his name. Akaashi now understood the importance of his social etiquette classes.

"Oh!" The kid extended a hand, "The name's Bokuto Koutarou! You are?" 

Akaashi took his hand and shook it gratefully, "Prince Akaashi Keiji II. Nice to meet you." Then, the kid - _no, Bokuto-san_ \- dropped his hand as if he were burned and stuttered, "P-Prince?!"

Akaashi blinked and peered out of the stable doors, "Yes. I... was taken in my sleep," he turned back to Bokuto, his eyes worried, "And I don't know how I'm going to get back home."

Bokuto inhaled sharply. Akaashi looked... _so pretty_ . His curly, ebony locks.. piercing, heavy-lidded gunmetal blue eyes. He didn't realize that the prince was this pretty. To be fair, their only source of light was the open stable doors, and _Bokuto really shouldn't even be thinking of this in the first place!_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Bokuto took the prince's hand, "I'll take you back!" 

Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows. What could they do? They were both children! And what if his kidnapper suddenly came looking for him and hunted them both down?

"No. It's far too dangerous," Akaashi went back to where he was tied up and curled up, "I'm sure Father's knights are already searching for me." Bokuto's eyes twinkled at the mention of knights and jumped, "No! I'm definitely bringing you home, Prince!"

"Oh?" Akaashi decided to humor him, "Why is that, Bokuto-san?" Bokuto grinned, "Because knights protect princes!" Akaashi had to laugh. "No, knights protect _princesses_. Didn't you read any fairy tales at all, Bokuto-san?"

"Besides," Akaashi leveled him with a stare, "You're not a knight."

"I could be, though."

"Hm?" 

Bokuto strode up to him and extended a hand, "Let me be your knight, Prince Akaashi."

And as Bokuto carried Akaashi on his back, careful to not disturb his sleep and to not alert anyone out at night, he remembered the way he shivered as he felt the prince breathing over his ear.

Okay. So he might have developed a teeny, tiny bit crush on the prince. Bokuto didn't think it even mattered, not when this was probably their last meeting.

So, forgive him if he gave into his desires and gave him a small kiss on the forehead after he tucked him into his bed.

Nobody would know anyway.

**II. We meet again.**

The king was relieved to see his son tucked fast asleep in his bed. Akaashi groaned at the touch on his forehead and blearily blinked open his eyes, "Mother?" His mother the Queen pulled her son into her arms and sighed, "My baby. Where were you last night?"

Akaashi didn't know how to say it, but... "I was taken in my sleep," he confessed and the Queen gasped and his father's expression hardened, "Who was it, Keiji?" Akaashi only shook his head, "I don't know, Father..."

"Oh," his mother snuggled him closer, "You must have been so scared. How did you get back?"

Akaashi found himself smiling. "I was saved by a young knight."

Bokuto happily went through his usual routine, cheerful and enthusiastic as ever. Like he hadn't just saved the crown prince from imminent danger last night and took him home to the royal palace where he belonged.

The horse he was looking after, Fuku, neighed and stomped his hooves indignantly. Laughing, Bokuto gave him generous pats, "Yes, of course, your food is ready." Fuku huffed.

"Koutarou?" Bokuto looked up at the sound of his name, "Iwai-san?" The man smiled. "There's someone here to meet you."

The next thing he knew, Bokuto was sitting on a beautiful white horse, on the way to the palace. He didn't know why, but the King wanted to meet him. _Him_ , a lowly orphaned stable boy. But, why? He didn't know about... _the kiss_ , right?

 _Oh my god, he could have known about it._ Poor Bokuto started trembling in nervousness. _The King always had eyes looking. It wasn't unlikely._ But, he was only an 8-year old. Surely, the King will spare him. He meant no harm with that kiss, after all! He just really liked his son.

Which meant he had to be careful during this visit. No looking at Akaashi, he told himself, or you'll be found out.

He expected to be met with hostility, and a few unfriendly gazes. How else should he be accepted after what he did to their crown prince? But upon arriving at the palace, young Bokuto was met with the loud blaring of trumpets and a line of knights. _Knights!_

Bokuto looked around in amazement. Despite the earlier uneasiness, he started feeling at ease. Kids his age were peering up at him in awe. Bokuto puffed out his chest in pride. Yeah, he was pretty amazing.

That feeling only lasted until they got to the throne room's door. Bokuto inhaled deeply. No looking at the Prince.

_No looking at the Prince._

The guards opened the door and led Bokuto to the middle of the room and in front of the royal family. Bokuto fiddled with the hem of his ragged clothes, feeling insecure in the old rags he called clothing. He could feel a familiar piercing gaze on his face, but Bokuto resisted the urge to look back. Not in front of his family. Akaashi frowned in disappointment to himself. _Maybe... he didn't want to be friends with me after all?_

The King stood from his throne and opened his arms, beckoning him forward, "Child, we welcome you to the Rodanian Palace." The guards flocking him had all gone on their knees, head bowed. Bokuto immediately followed their cue.

"Be at ease, my boy," The King said, a gentle smile on his face, "Stand tall! You have done us a great deed!" The Queen stood from her throne and walked down the steps to reach Bokuto, gently lifting his chin, "Thank you, dear. Without you, our prince would've been in tremendous danger. We are eternally grateful for your bravery." Bokuto felt his cheeks redden. 

Shaking his head, Bokuto muttered, "I only did what was right, Your Majesties." The Queen giggled, "My, what great manners you have." She turned to her husband, eyes imploring, "Can't I keep him?"

The King guffawed, "My Queen, you are starting to scare the boy!" The Queen looked back at Bokuto, smiling, "So, what is our little hero's name?" Bokuto shyly looked down and peered up at her under his lashes, "It's Bokuto Koutarou, Your Majesty."

She nodded in acknowledgement, taking his tiny hands in her own, "And what does our little hero want in return?" Bokuto blinked. _In return? For what?_ The King and Queen patiently waited for him to answer, but Bokuto just didn't understand. _What did they mean?_

"I don't want anything," Bokuto murmured. The Queen blinked, "Surely a child like you must want something! Like toys, perhaps?" _Toys, huh?_ Bokuto loved playing, but... He shook his head, "I can't afford to play, Your Majesty. I'm sorry."

Akaashi was confused. He was so sure that Bokuto was the type who loved playing. He was cheerful, eager... he was definitely the type to have many friends to play with. _So, why?_

The Queen voiced her concern, "What do you mean, little one?" Bokuto replied in a tiny voice, "Because I have to help the other kids." She inhaled sharply, "Kids?" Bokuto bit his lip, "I help take care of horses in a small stable so we can have enough to eat in the orphanage, Your Majesty," Bokuto explained, "It was where I found the Prince tied up." 

She gasped and turned to the King, "Dear!" 

The King cleared his throat, "Then, what about this, boy?" Bokuto looked up at his King and was greeted with a warm smile, "What if I promise to help your family and all other orphanages, to make sure they are living okay?" Bokuto's eyes widened in happiness and he nodded enthusiastically, "I would really like that, Your Majesty!" 

The Queen smiled happily and pinched his cheek, "It's the least we can do for you. And for the other kids. We're very sorry, little one." 

Bokuto bowed his head and knelt on one knee, "We are really grateful, Your Majesties. Thank you." The King ordered him to stand and Bokuto clambered to his feet, catching Akaaashi's gaze before turning away in a hurry.

Akaashi looked down, ashamed. _He really doesn't want to be friends with me anymore._ The King looked thoughtful. "I have another offer to make to you, boy." Bokuto snapped out of his thoughts at that. "How would you like to be trained in knighthood?"

Him? _A knight?_

Bokuto blinked and breathed in deeply, "Me?" The King nodded, "You certainly have the courage for it. Are you up for the challenge, my boy?" Bokuto has always dreamed of becoming a knight. Someone people looked up to. Someone who could protect the ones he loved.

It was no question that Bokuto wanted it, but could he do it? Someone like him, who didn't know anything about being a knight? "You would have to undergo rigorous training, but don't worry," The King added, "I assure you that you will be trained by the best of the best."

"But, why me, Your Majesty?" Bokuto blurted out. The King looked at him and hummed thoughtfully, "Because someday, I want someone who can protect my son with his life. Someone I can trust." The King leveled him with a familiar piercing stare. Guess Akaashi got it from his father.

"Can I trust you to take care of my son?"

After getting out of the room, Bokuto released the breath he was holding and sighed deeply. _Did that just really happen?_ The guards kindly started leading him away, only to stop in their tracks, "Bokuto-san!" 

The boy turned back in surprise to see the crown prince doubled over, panting. 

The guards hurriedly bowed, "Your Highness," Akaashi only waved them off. "May I talk to Bokuto-san alone?" 

The guards looked amongst themselves and hesitantly nodded. Instead of leaving, they decided to keep their distance and stand guard.

Bokuto bowed, "Your Highness." Akaashi didn't hesitate to tell him off, "Please don't call me that." Bokuto blinked. "What do I call you?"

"Call me anything," Akaashi smiled, "Just don't call me with my title. Please. That is..."

He peered at him through his lashes. "If you still want to be friends?" Bokuto felt the beat of his heart quicken and his cheeks turned red. "O-Of course! Then, uh, Akaashi?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my friend?" Bokuto grinned, extending a hand.

Akaashi smiled, "Okay."

**III. My regrets.**

_There was a loud bang. Hurried footsteps. A familiar voice. Then came a faint touch on his cheek, the palm smooth and soothing… "Bokuto-san! Why? Why did you do that?" He was crying.Why was he crying?_

_He heard himself say "I'm okay..."_

_"No, you're not!" The Prince cried, "You're bleeding!"_

**_Akaashi... Akaashi... don't worry about me._ **

_He felt himself smile, "But I've trained for this for years, Akaashi-ouji!"_

_"Please, at the very least, call me Akaashi..."_

_"But, Your Highness-"_

_"Shh," Akaashi held his hand, eyes worrying, "Please save your breath. I promise you'll be okay."_

_Bokuto found himself sitting up despite his bleeding shoulder. Akaashi immediately protested, but Bokuto remained stubborn. "I am fine, Akaashi-"_

_"You are not!"_

_"We need to get you to safety," he interjected, determined, "Your safety is the priority right now."_

_"What about your life?"_

_"I would lay down my life for you if I have to, my Prince," Bokuto answered earnestly._

_Akaashi looked angry._

_"Are you so excited to die that you would willingly pass away?" Akaashi glowered at him, "What about the people you will leave? They will be absolutely devastated!”_

_Bokuto was speechless. He hasn't really thought of it that way…_

_Knighthood really didn't leave them any room to think of things in a different way._

_All he was taught was to protect the Prince's life at all cost. To die for him was an immeasurable honor._

_But, Bokuto seemed to have forgotten one tiny detail._

_Akaashi grabbed a hold of his hands and declared, "You are my one and only friend, Bokuto-san. I don't want to think about you possibly dying in the future because of me. You promised to protect me, yes," the Prince sighed, "But, please. Think of yourself too."_

Bokuto gasped, sitting up in his bed, sweating. He looked out the window of his modestly decorated bedroom, the sun light leaking through the curtains. 

Rubbing his eyes, Bokuto groaned, "That dream again, huh?"

Why did he keep seeing that memory?

That was already years ago. Prince Akaashi was once again kidnapped in the middle of the night - _during his 13th birthday ball, no less!_ \- and was brought to a desolated farmhouse in the outskirts of the kingdom.

Thankfully, Bokuto was on his way back to the palace from his weekly visit to the orphanage and saw them. Of course that didn't guarantee the Prince's safety just yet. Bokuto was still a rookie knight, with only seven years of training under his belt. Not nearly enough training.

But, he had to believe.

His Prince's life and his pride as a knight was on the line. If he fails, there would be no second chances. There was no room for errors. Bokuto swiftly managed to sneak into the farmhouse undetected, immediately moving to free the Prince from his bonds.

Akaashi was relieved to see him, yet he could also see a sliver of worry in his eyes.

Bokuto immediately felt the need to rise to the challenge. He successfully disarmed four out of the five men on guard.

The last of the men remained unseen.

It was his fault. He was too complacent and he let his guard down.

Bokuto turned back to see a man behind Akaashi, quietly raising a sword, about to pierce him through. He rushed to push the Prince away from harm and took the blow.

By Rodania's grace, Bokuto was not heavily injured, but he was losing a lot of blood and fast. _Akaashi..._ that was the first time Bokuto has seen Akaashi look so angry.

The Prince was known for his poker face. He has never, ever let his guard down.

He was taught to, of course. People like him won't get anywhere if they didn't act the way they needed to.

Bokuto just knew how nasty it was in the courts. But, that time…

Akaashi hadn't even bothered putting his guard up. He was too worked up to do so. And that was when Bokuto realized. _I really mean something to him._

The injury ended up being just a deep wound. What most of the doctors were worried about was his loss of blood. As soon as they were found by the palace knights, the relief in Bokuto's bones weighed him down and he passed out. Next time he opened his eyes, Akaashi was by his bed.

That incident was the last time Akaashi had gotten to see what it's like outside the palace walls.

Immensely worried and protective of their son, the King and Queen banned him from ever going out to town. Bokuto understood, of course. For a kid like Akaashi, to get kidnapped so many times... it must have been terrible.

Now, every time he went outside of the walls, Bokuto found himself feeling guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault, but if he just had been there with him… Maybe Akaashi wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of the incident. 

Maybe the kingdom would see its Prince once more.

Bokuto yawned and stretched out his arms. That was four years ago. He was 19 now, and he's gotten better at sword fighting. He was better than ever.

Grinning to himself, Bokuto got off his bed and rushed to make preparations. It wasn't long before he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

"Bokuto-sama?" Oh. It was Konoha. He hurriedly opened the door and grinned wide, "Yo, Konoha!"

Konoha looked around before grinning, "Hey."

"What's up? You normally don't come here."

"Keiji-ouji-sama called for you."

"Oh, really?" Bokuto picked up his uniform, "I'll be over in a bit then."

"Okay."

Looking in the mirror one last time, Bokuto fixed up his hair. Gotta look perfect for the Prince. _Wait._ Bokuto stopped in place, biting his lip, "Stupid Koutarou. What the hell are you even thinking?" 

_Like the Prince would even care how you look._

**IV. Hidden desires.**

Akaashi stood in front of the wall-length mirror and reached over to card his fingers through his messy locks, sighing. No use worrying over something unfixable. Before he could grab his book of choice for the day, a knock sounded from the door, “Your Highness?”

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and called out, “I told you to call me ‘Akaashi’ when we’re alone, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto opened the door and grinned sheepishly, “Sorry, Akaashi…”

Akaashi shook his head and picked up his book, “Care to join me in the garden?”

“Eh? Don’t you have classes today, Your… I mean, Akaashi?” Bokuto trailed off at Akaashi’s stern stare. The Prince nodded, satisfied, “I don’t have classes today. Ittetsu-san had important things to get to. Let’s have morning tea at the garden today.”

Bokuto couldn’t say no. Not when Akaashi gave him such a look, “Okay.”

They sat in silence. Bokuto wasn’t one who thrived in silence. In fact, he hated it. As a child, he would always find ways to fill in the silence… he would hum under his breath as he worked or he would look for sounds in his surroundings and zoned in on it - like the rushing of water in the nearby river or the huffing of horses in the stable he used to work in as a child.

But, strangely enough… He looked over to the Prince. Sitting with Akaashi under the shade of a beautiful cherry blossom tree in the royal garden, he found he liked it. Akaashi sat in front of him, a hand curled around a book, his other hand coming to turn its pages. His brilliant gunmetal blue eyes flitted through the leaves of pages, looking even more beautiful under the early sunlight.

“Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto snapped out of his reverie and cleared his throat, “Yes?”

“Do you have training today?”

Blinking, Bokuto nodded, “Yes. In the afternoon.”

“Do you think the Royal Guards would let me train with you all?” He calmly asked. Bokuto hummed thoughtfully, “I don’t think the Commander would mind. He really likes you.”

“He’s obligated to.”

“Hey!” Bokuto frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest, pouting, “Everybody in the Palace loves you! What are you saying? Don’t you know how the grannies in the kitchen dote on you? They always make sure your tea and dessert are healthy and tasty!”

Akaashi chuckled, “But that’s their job, Bokuto-san.”

“Well, I like you and I’m just not obligated to!” Akaashi sighed, resigned, a smile on his lips and muttered, “I hope not…”

Bokuto blinked, “Hm? Did you say something, Akaashi?”

“It was nothing, Bokuto-san.”

He didn’t know it would be this hard to focus with Akaashi around.

The Prince was dressed in his training clothes, the white top loosely covering his chest and his brown britches clinging tightly to his shapely legs. This wasn’t right. It certainly didn’t _feel_ right.

He watched as Akaashi put down his sword and wiped the sweat on his brow. Even sweaty, the Prince managed to look good.

He really needed to get over his century-long crush. Not only was it a breach of his oath, but a knight crushing on his Prince? That spelled trouble in so many ways.

“Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto whipped his head around in a hurry and almost got whiplash. Akaashi stared at him in surprise, “Are you okay? I’m sorry if I surprised you.”

“Oh,” Bokuto laughed, waving off his Prince’s concerns, “No, no! I’m okay! What was it you wanted, Your Highness?”

Akaashi stared him down, looking skeptical and concerned. “Are you sure?” _You can tell me anything._ Bokuto nodded, smiling, “I’m okay, Your Highness. Don’t worry.”

The Prince’s cheeks filled with color, and he averted his eyes, clearing his throat, “Okay, if you say so, Bokuto-san. I just wanted to ask whether you’d like to spar with me?” He peered up at him under his eyelashes and Bokuto knew there was nothing in the world that could make him say no.

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“So, when are you going to tell him?”

Akaashi sighed. “Konoha-san, nothing is going to make me spill everything to him. I already told you.”

Konoha rolled his eyes, pouring him a cup of tea, “But you’ve been in love with him for years now! You already liked him when I came along to serve you!”

“And I want it to remain this way.”

“But, why?” Konoha asked, exasperated, “Won’t you want to at least let him know how you feel?”

“It would only bother Bokuto-san,” Akaashi answered calmly, putting the cup against his lips and sipping an acceptable amount, “I wouldn’t want anything to get between our friendship.”

“Uh-huh. Okay.”

“Why do you even care, Konoha-san?” He’s never been this vocal about it before.

The first time Akaashi met his 19-year old attendant, he was only 10. Konoha Akinori, an 11-year old boy tasked to attend to his needs, took one look at him after Bokuto left the room and said, “You like him.”

Akaashi remembered his heart beating rapidly, his schooled expression and the words he said that day, “Yes.”

Konoha only nodded and said nothing more. It was the first time he had ever confirmed the feelings he had been forcibly burying hidden in the depths of his mind, so for someone who he just met, realizing his feelings and accepting them without second thought was something that Akaashi greatly appreciated.

Konoha shrugged, “I just want you two to be happy.”

“And we are.”

“Look me in the eye right now and tell me that you don’t want anything more with him.” Akaashi chose to not give him a response. Konoha sighed, “Your Highness, I didn’t want to meddle, but I know how you feel and how he makes you happy. As if being stuck in this Palace isn’t enough to make you all miserable…”

“I am okay, Konoha-san.”

“You say that now…”

“I will be fine,” Akaashi muttered under his breath, “I have to be.”

“Your Highness…”

“You can leave now.”

As Konoha stood by the door frame looking at his charge’s sullen-looking posture seated on his lavish chair, he thought to himself, _something has to change, and if he’s not going to do anything…_

_I will._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @B0KUAKA_ and let's scream about our babies together! ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ♪


End file.
